Ten East
Ten East are an experimental/jam rock project based in the Palm Desert and Los Angeles area of the United States, founded by Gary Arce (Yawning Man, The Sort Of Quartet) and Bill Stinson in 2001. Featuring an eclectic array of players between three studio albums, the musicians involved share a common respect for improvised jamming. This is mixed with years of playing and listening to all types of rock, psychedelic, Latin, jazz, blues, surf and punk music. The end result is an intense, cohesive wall of sound of heavy, dark, instrumental blues with psychedelic and surf overtones. The band themselves have sometimes referred to this project as "stoner-punk" though this is a very loose description. The band themselves spawned entirely from jamming and material originally intended for Yawning Man, eventually rebooting in 2006 with a full band, releasing their debut Extraterrestrial Highway. Though lineups would change over the next few years, Ten East would tour Europe and Australia over the next couple years. The band would release two more albums with entirely different lineups, the latest being 2016's Skyline Pressure. The name "Ten East" comes from the highway which leads from the heart of Los Angeles towards the desert cities. The music is an expression of feelings that overcome oneself as they travel the two hours time down the length of highway, leaving behind the bustling metropolis and suburban sprawl in the wake of the mesa, mountains, and distant windmills. History Ten East was birthed in 2001 when Bill Stinson and Gary Arce had got together with Greg Ginn to jam. While at the time no recordings came from it a project was eventually in the makings. Four years later Arce, Billy Cordell and Stinson were working on jams sometime after the recording of the Yawning Man releases Rock Formations and Pot Head, jamming out with the intents of it being a new Yawning Man album. Originally Ginn was intended but Arce suggested jamming with Brant Bjork on bass and Mario Lalli on second guitar, the latter Arce hadn't played with in months./ Roadburn via Internet Wayback Machine This quartet would record as Ten East in November 2005, eventually releasing Extraterrestrial Highway on 30 October 2006 via Alone Records. Ten East would tour in-between Yawning Man's growing tour cycle. The band's first tour would happen in June 2007 throughout Europe performing with the likes of Wolfmother and Mother Superior. This tour would feature the lineup of Arce, Stinson, Greg Ginn (Black Flag) and Steven Houtmeyers (Hypnos 69).Ten East Myspace That year Ten East would sign with the Australian label Lexicon Devil as work began on a second album. The Robot's Guide To Freedom would be released on 10 May 2008 and feature Ginn and Lalli along with Bryan Giles (Red Fang) and Scott Reeder (Across The River, The Obsessed, Goatsnake, Kyuss). Ultimately the album would attain positive reviews and follow with Ten East touring Australia, this time with the lineup of Arce, Stinson, Giles and Billy Cordell on bass.Ten East Myspace Ten East would go relatively dormant as Arce would concentrate on Yawning Man (With Stinson later joining). However Ten East would play with Yawning Man and Fatso Jetson for one date on the Legends of The Desert Volume II on 13 February 2015 at De Hip in Deventer, Netherlands. This time Arce and Stinson would collaborate with members of Automatic Sam, eventually composing a new album in Skyline Pressure which was released on 14 October 2016 via Cargo Records and Small Stone Records to positive reviews.Last.fm Discography *'Extraterrestrial Highway' (2006, Alone Records) *'The Robot's Guide To Freedom' (2008, Lexicon Devil) *'Skyline Pressure' (2016, Small Stone Records; Cargo Records) Members Current Lineup *'Gary Arce' - Guitar (2001 - Present) *'Bill Stinson' - Drums (2001 - Present) Former Members and Collaborators *'Greg Ginn' - Bass, Guitar, Organ (2001, 2007 - 2008) *'Brant Bjork' - Bass (2006) *'Mario Lalli' - Guitar (2006 - 2008) *'Scott Reeder' - Bass (2007 - 2008) *'Steven Houtmeyers' - Live Guitar (2007) *'Bryan Giles' - Live Guitar (2008) *'Billy Cordell' - Live Bass (2008) *'Erik Harbers' - Bass (2015 - 2016) *'Nico Morcillo' - Guitar (2015 - 2016) *'Pieter Holkenborg' - Guitar (2015 - 2016) Tours *'Extraterrestrial Highway Tour 2007' (2007)Ten East Myspace *'The Robot's Guide To Freedom Australian Tour' (2008)Ten East Myspace External Links *Ten East Bandcamp *Ten East Myspace *Ten East on Last.fm *Review of "Skyline Pressure" via The Obelisk *Review of Extraterrestrial Highway via Sputnik Music *Skyline Pressure review via Outlaws of The Sun References Category:Band Category:Supergroup Category:Gary Arce Category:Mario Lalli Category:Brant Bjork Category:Bill Stinson Category:Small Stone Records Category:Psychedelic Rock Category:Experimental Rock Category:Greg Ginn Category:California Category:Palm Desert Category:Los Angeles Category:Billy Cordell Category:Scott Reeder